


Clipped Wings

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Captured, Dom Ashe, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Sex Toys, dildo, drugged, feral ashe, references to Yuri's past sex work, tied up, whip, yuri likes it but he does not actually consent to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: After getting knocked out on a battlefield, Yuri wakes up bound in a cold stone room. He is Ashe's prisoner now, drugged and restrained.And Ashe is going to use him however he wants.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ratty. Hope this is feral enough :P
> 
>  **CW!!!!** : This is non-con. Actual non-con. Yuri enjoys it, but he does not consent. Not now. Not off-screen. Not ever. You have been adequately warned.

When Yuri awoke, he could not move. 

Partially, it was the ropes. But the cotton in his head and stone slogging through his veins made him think it was more than that. Something was slowing him down, trying to drag him back under even as consciousness reluctantly returned. 

Someone tilted his chin up. A knife prickled his skin, the threat behind that light touch forcing Yuri’s gaze upward. 

Ashe Ubert stood over him, smiling even more sharply than the blade he used to force Yuri to meet his eyes. 

“Why, hello there.” 

Ashe’s voice was as sweet and light as ever. The incongruity between that and the look glinting in his eyes sent a gush of ice water through Yuri’s body. He suddenly felt much more alert.

Yuri tested the ropes that tied his arms behind his back. He sat on a chair, ankles lashed together. Did Ashe mean to move him around? Yuri couldn’t think of many other reasons not to secure him to the chair itself. There was little in the room other than him, Ashe and this single rickety chair. The floor and walls were unbroken stone without even a window to reveal the time of day. A couple sconces in the wall cradled flickering flames that splashed garish shadows across Ashe’s lean form. 

“Where?” 

Yuri meant to get out an entire sentence, but his voice was raw and scratchy. Had he been screaming? The last he remembered was...

A battlefield. Pits of fire. Bubbles of magma like boils bursting on a crest beast’s back. Armies clashing. Screams and steel and blood. 

And an archer on the horizon, letting off lethal volleys that streaked toward Yuri’s side of the battle. 

Yuri recalled fighting, cutting down enemies, rushing to aid injured allies. He remembered pain, screaming – ah, that must have been when he tore his throat raw. But there was a gap between that and here, a darkness Yuri could not fill with even the thinnest details. There should have been something there. Yuri _knew_ he was forgetting something, like the information had been scrubbed from his mind, but no matter how he scrabbled for it he was met with only blank space. 

Ashe straightened, tucking away the knife. 

“I can’t tell you,” Ashe said. “This location is secret, at least for now. I mean to keep it that way for as long as I can. I suppose your next question will be ‘why.’ I need this place. It’s important.” 

Ashe had begun to pace, voice softening as though he was talking only to himself.

“This is the only place left,” he said. “It has to be here. Whether they turn or remain, this is the only place I can find the truth.” 

“Ashe.” 

Yuri drew him back. Perhaps that was a mistake. Ashe stopped, refocusing on Yuri. 

“You drugged me,” Yuri said. His mind was clearing, but that sluggish feeling lingered, likely would for a solid day, if Yuri’s guess was correct. 

“It was the only way,” Ashe said.

“You could have asked nicely.” 

Ashe smiled, as though genuinely amused. 

“I did ask,” Ashe said. “I asked you all to stop this. I begged. But no one listened, did they? So now we’re here.” 

“I’m a prisoner, then,” Yuri said. “A pawn. You mean to use me to bargain with Dimitri?” 

“I have to use what’s available.” 

Yuri could understand that. It made sense, even if it was a twisted sort of logic. Still, Yuri had no idea what Ashe wanted out of all this. 

“What could you possibly get from Dimitri for me?” Yuri said. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, friend, but I’m simply not that important to him.” 

“I don’t know if you’re lying or underestimating your usefulness, but it doesn’t matter either way.” 

Ashe approached the chair again. Yuri wished he could reel back, but his movement was limited with his arms and ankles bound. It wouldn’t have mattered even if he could have leaned away. Ashe walked right up to him and sat on Yuri’s lap, settling on his thighs. 

Ashe draped his arms over the back of the chair. He was heavy in Yuri’s lap. He’d always been pretty solidly built, despite his stature. 

Ashe carded through Yuri’s hair. There was a time in Yuri’s life when this might have been an extremely enticing position to find himself in, but now was not that time.

“Please don’t lie,” Ashe said. He trailed a finger along Yuri’s cheek, smiling pleasantly. “I know that’s what you do, how you survive, but that strategy will not aid you here, I promise. If you want to survive this, you need to tell me the truth, OK, Yuri?” 

This wasn’t a gamble Yuri could win. That much was immediately clear. 

“OK,” Yuri said. He meant it.

“Good.” 

Ashe leaned forward, nuzzling at Yuri’s cheek. He stroked through Yuri’s hair and for a moment Yuri thought Ashe intended to simply stay that way.

Ashe sighed, his breath tickling Yuri’s neck.

“What is this about?” Yuri said. 

Ashe grumbled, like Yuri’s voice had woken him from a reverie. “Just relax, Yuri. There’s nothing you can do about it anyway.” 

Yuri shivered. He’d heard similar sentiments before, in a past life he preferred not to think about too often. 

Ashe finally sat back, but his fingers continued skimming along Yuri’s face, tracing his cheekbones, his jaw, his bottom lip. Some little piece of Yuri responded, a quiver deep in his belly. It’s not like Yuri had never thought of Ashe this way, but that had been before the war, before Ashe vanished simply to reappear on some bloody battlefield looking like death itself. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Yuri said.

“No,” Ashe said. “Unless Dimitri forces me to. But I’d really prefer not to.”

The casualness with which Ashe weighed Yuri’s life sent a shiver down Yuri’s spine. 

“Will you hurt me?” Yuri said.

He shouldn’t have asked, but he needed to know.

Ashe tilted his head to the side, that roaming finger pausing as he considered. 

“Probably,” he said. 

That was it, that was all Ashe offered, yet Yuri understood. Ashe was on some twisted personal mission, some quest for revenge or justice or whatever he believed he deserved. And Yuri was merely a stepping stone along that bloody path. He would be used however Ashe wished, however Ashe needed.

“Permanent damage,” Yuri said. 

“Unlikely,” Ashe said. 

OK, that was a relief. He was getting somewhere in this negotiation.

“Will you let me go eventually, even if Dimitri doesn’t cooperate?” Yuri said.

Ashe mused over this one. “Yes,” he said. 

That brought little comfort. Yuri wasn’t sure if Ashe said yes because he didn’t want to be overly cruel or because he couldn’t think of a place to dispose of a body. 

“Do you really want to leave already?” Ashe said.

Was that … sadness in his voice? It was so absurd Yuri nearly laughed. He was bound and drugged, with a knife-wielding Ashe in his lap promising him pain. Of course Yuri wanted to leave. 

“I want to be untied,” Yuri said. “After that, maybe we can discuss the rest.”

Ashe’s smile curled. “Oh, Yuri. I can’t do that. You might get away.” 

Well, it was worth a try. 

“And I’ve been so terribly alone for so long,” Ashe went on. “You have no idea how lonely it’s been being the only one who’s not part of Dimitri’s righteous crusade. I just wanted to protect my family, my home, but I ended up with nothing. I’ve been abandoned by everyone and the first person I’ve had in my grasp already hopes to leave me. It makes me so sad.”

Yuri swallowed. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Ashe.” 

“It’s OK,” Ashe said. “I’m used to it. I’m stronger than I used to be. Being alone all the time was at least useful for that. But I have to admit, it’s quite nice to see an old friend.” 

“It is,” Yuri said. It wasn’t. It wasn’t nice at all. 

Ashe played with Yuri’s hair, combing his fingers through it. “You always look so pretty, even in the middle of a war. How do you manage it?”

“Must be my charming personality.” 

Ashe laughed. “Oh, I hope you’re real this time.”

Yuri might have felt disturbed by that, but he didn’t have time. Ashe leaned down, tilting Yuri’s chin up to kiss him. It was surprisingly soft, surprisingly delicate, considering the violence required to get Yuri to this place. Yuri nearly enjoyed it.

Ashe pulled away, but did not go far. His eyes glazed over as he gazed at Yuri, thumbs rubbing over Yuri’s lips. Ashe hitched his hips forward a little, perhaps just readjusting on Yuri’s lap, but the friction rubbed Yuri just right either way. The speed with which he responded, blood rushing to his cock, sickened and horrified him. Ashe very well might kill him and he was still getting hard from a little friction through their clothes? Gods, what was wrong with him? What had this war made him, made both of them? 

Yuri wasn’t sure if Ashe felt Yuri under him, but he clutched Yuri’s head and swept in for a harder kiss, pressing close, lips hungry as they massaged Yuri’s. Ashe rolled his hips in a steady rhythm now, grinding back and forth over Yuri. 

Yuri whined into Ashe’s mouth, trying not to get any harder even as his cock twitched from the contact. Ashe broke away from his mouth, gripping the back of the chair to get more leverage. Ashe ground down harder, breaths rasping as he rubbed his ass over Yuri’s lap. 

Ashe’s breaths grew ragged. Yuri hissed a curse. He couldn’t suppress the way his body was responding to Ashe’s movements, to Ashe’s smell all around him, to those haggard breaths puffing hot against his face. Yuri strained against the ropes, wishing he could reach for Ashe and pin that hip down so he could rut up against him.

He couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t. He was helpless and his feckless arousal was yet another reminder of that. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Ashe said. “When I saw you alone, unprotected, I knew I could get you. I knew I could have you. I wanted you so bad.” 

Yuri gnawed on his lip to quiet his response to that. Even as Yuri shuddered at the thought of Ashe picking him out for capture, some part of him thrilled at the idea that the choice wasn’t entirely random, that maybe Ashe had wanted him specifically, that perhaps he wasn’t just an interchangeable pawn. 

Ashe rose suddenly, so suddenly Yuri let out a little yelp of surprise. Just as quickly, Ashe dropped to his knees in front of the chair. He started undoing the laces of Yuri’s pants and Yuri braced. Gods, he really wasn’t going to stop, huh? Ashe was really going to take whatever he wanted from this and there was absolutely nothing Yuri could do about it. 

So then why did Yuri lift his hips to help Ashe tug his pants down? He could have resisted. He could have at least made it more difficult. But when the moment arrived, he helped. Seiros save him, but he helped. 

To Yuri’s credit, he wasn’t entirely hard. Mostly. But not entirely. He still had that much dignity left to him. 

Ashe ensured he did not hold on to it for long. 

He dove in with hands and mouth, stroking until Yuri was hard enough to take into his mouth. Yuri couldn’t choke down the moan that crawled out of his throat as Ashe sank down his length. Fuck, that mouth was warm, the lips tight, the tongue teasing in just the right places. Playing at disinterest was a losing battle, one Yuri gave up fighting. 

“Ashe,” he rasped. “Ashe, why … why are you doing t-this?” 

Ashe hummed around his cock, sending shivers into Yuri’s gut, but didn’t stop sucking on him, hollowing out his cheeks and sinking so deep he nearly bottomed out. 

“Y-you don’t need to … do this,” Yuri said. If this was some sort of weird charity, some means of winning sympathy from Yuri, he didn’t want it. Or perhaps it was something more sinister, a way to get Yuri to side with him ahead of a potential negotiation with Dimitri. Yuri was plenty familiar with using sex as a currency, but that made it useless in his case. Ashe was wasting his time – and his talents – if that’s what this was. 

Ashe came up off Yuri’s cock with a wet smack. He licked at his lips, sliding his hands up Yuri’s thighs as he rose up to get closer. 

“Oh, Yuri,” Ashe said. “I don’t need your permission, my caged birdie. I’m the one in control here. I just want to see how you look when I ruin you.” 

Why did that make Yuri’s cock twitch up against him? 

Ashe’s gaze flickered down, lips ticking upward when he noticed Yuri’s reaction. Dread settled heavy in the pit of Yuri’s stomach. 

Ashe grabbed the rope around Yuri’s arms and chest, forcing him up off the chair and then throwing him onto the floor. Yuri hit the ground hard, but Ashe didn’t even give him time to feel the sting of the stone before pushing him down. Ashe kept a hand on Yuri’s head, pressing his cheek to the cold floor. 

“Hips up, Yuri-bird,” Ashe said. How could he sound so very sweet still? 

Yuri shuffled, getting his ass into the air. It was tough with his ankles bound, but Ashe seemed satisfied with the result. He moved his hand from Yuri’s head to the smooth swell of a cheek. The gentle stroke should have been soothing. 

It wasn’t. 

Ashe’s devious fingers wandered around, lazy and unfocused. Sometimes they dipped toward Yuri’s hole and Yuri trembled with a heady mixture of fear and anticipation. Sometimes they followed a curve or wandered in circles and senseless patterns. It left Yuri confused and quaking on the floor. 

The slap was almost a relief.

It cracked through the chamber, louder even than Yuri’s yelp of surprise. The strike stung his skin and sent bolts of lightning sizzling through his body. The whole world felt bright, like every little detail in the stone was suddenly more crisp and clear. Then the blow faded and Yuri was left with only a dull ache. 

“Stay just like that,” Ashe said. 

Yuri hadn’t even realized Ashe had gotten up and started moving about the room until the tremors of the slap faded. Yuri dared not move or shift, even when he heard rustling behind him, the whisper of something slashing through the air, the thud of objects hitting the stone. Goddess, what was Ashe collecting back there? 

Yuri got one answer sooner than he expected. Something slapped his ass far harder than a hand could manage, cutting a hot stripe of pain into Yuri’s skin. Yuri yelped in earnest this time, voice bounding off the blank walls. 

Yuri gasped as the pain faded. It lingered longer this time, hot and bright, a welt already forming. 

“Don’t worry,” Ashe said. “I’ll make you feel good, but first I need you to understand. You’re mine now, Yuri.” 

“I-I understand,” Yuri gasped. 

Ashe might have heard the acknowledgment, but it didn’t prevent him from lashing out a second time, cutting a second ribbon of pain into Yuri’s cheek. 

“I’m so glad,” Ashe said. “I hoped you’d understand quickly. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yuri doubted that last bit. 

Ashe dragged the tip of the whip over Yuri’s bruised skin. Even those light touches made the stripes burn anew. 

“I always liked you,” Ashe said. “I was so happy to see you again after all those years. It’s such a shame things ended up this way.” 

“Y-yeah,” Yuri said. He just wanted to agree, wanted to show he was following along, being good. 

“I want to be friends,” Ashe said. “Will you be my friend?” 

“Yes,” Yuri said. 

Perhaps he’d agreed too hastily. Ashe went still and quiet behind him and Yuri braced. The touch of the whip disappeared. Yuri was sure another hit was coming and grit his teeth in anticipation. 

What he felt instead was a soft brush of lips. Ashe kissed along the marks he’d made. For all Yuri’s fear and confusion, something about those soft lips was still genuinely comforting. 

“Yuri,” Ashe said, “you’re trembling. You don’t need to be afraid of me.”

Yuri very much disagreed with that. “I’m just … eager,” Yuri said instead. 

Ashe made a pleased little hum. “Then I won’t keep you waiting.” 

Cold fear washed through Yuri. Gods, what had he just agreed to? He reminded himself he’d endured worse, far, far worse, and from people who didn’t spare even a passing thought for his comfort. Ashe seemed at least tangentially interested in that, even if it that concern was twisted into something disturbing and bitter. 

Yuri gasped when something spilled down him, more from surprise than anything else. He realized a moment later it was oil. Mild, cool lavender added an incongruously fresh scent to the dank chamber. Ashe’s fingers followed the oil, rubbing it around Yuri gently, massaging his hole in deft little strokes. 

If this were any other time or place, this would have been the height of Yuri’s fantasies, ropes included. Having Ashe there preparing him, pushing fingers into him in anticipation of more – once it had been all Yuri dreamed of, all he could think about some days. Here, now, it was something less than the fantasy had promised. 

Ashe’s fingers curled inside him and Yuri moaned. Ashe had always been good with locks and that dexterity aided his other pursuits as well. Clever fingers stroked and teased until Yuri was practically dripping onto the floor, whining to keep from outright begging for more. 

Ashe withdrew his fingers. Yuri knew what was coming next. His body vibrated with need, even as he tried to catch his breath. The wrongness of the entire situation didn’t dim Yuri’s desire even a tick. 

“So ready for me,” Ashe murmured. 

He gripped Yuri’s ass in one hand, angling his cock at Yuri’s hole with the other. Suddenly, Ashe slapped Yuri, right on those bright, searing marks from the whip. 

“You’re this ready for anyone, aren’t you?” Ashe said, voice lowering. “You’re a whore, after all.”

“No,” Yuri gasped around the pain. “No, it’s for you. I swear.” 

It might have even been true, but Ashe slapped him again either way. The pain was still bright when Ashe pushed into Yuri, adding a different sort of burn to the fire already searing along Yuri’s nerves. 

“It’s OK,” Ashe said lightly. “I forgive you.” 

Yuri couldn’t respond. Ashe was pushing deeper, stretching him as he nudged inside. Yuri gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. He wasn’t sure if the pain was from the slap or the stretch; it was all the same now. He braced, waiting for it to turn sweet, to go from consuming flames to healing warmth. 

Ashe didn’t give him time to adjust, however. Yuri was still gritting and gasping when Ashe started to move, dragging back to reignite that aching pathway. It was a tight fit and despite his best efforts, Ashe had to start out slow. Yuri reminded himself to relax, to smooth down the rush of sensation into something less overwhelming. 

What was left was almost unbearably sweet. 

The oil helped lubricate Ashe’s way as he drove back in, deeper this time. His cock dragged over singed nerves that flared bright from the pressure and friction. Yuri strained against the ropes binding his arms behind his back, but Ashe’s deft hands had tied them so tightly that even Yuri couldn’t find a way out. 

Ashe held Yuri by the hips. He slid in and out easily now, beating a rhythm against Yuri’s ass as he slapped against it with each thrust. Yuri quivered beneath him, his cock arching up, begging for touch. Yuri could do little but moan against the stone, his face still on the ground.

A stutter broke Ashe’s pace. He paused and Yuri heard him fumbling around. 

Yuri’s eyes flew open. Was he reaching for the whip again? Hadn’t there been enough of that? 

Whatever Ashe had grabbed, he held it in both hands, even as his hips idly kept rolling. Yuri tried to crane his neck around to see, but it was impossible to see anything. The most he could make out was Ashe stroking something in his hands. 

If he could not see the object, he soon got to feel it. 

It wasn’t terribly large, perhaps the width of two fingers, but Yuri trembled as he realized its purpose. Sure enough, Ashe rubbed it along Yuri, teasing his stretched hole. Ashe stopped his hips, using his fingers to try to pry Yuri wider. 

“I-it won’t fit,” Yuri said. 

“Oh, don’t say that,” Ashe said. “I believe in you.” 

Yuri swallowed. Ashe managed to get a finger back inside him and Yuri breathed carefully. Then Ashe stretched, making space for the object. 

The burn started at Yuri’s ass and flared through his whole body. It wasn’t unlike the whip – hot and painful at first, but followed by a wave of pleasant sizzling, crackles and sparks that made Yuri’s heart leap into his throat. 

Ashe pressed the object against Yuri. It was slick, very slick – at least Ashe had seen to that – but it felt impossible that that thing could fit in alongside what was already filling him. Yuri willed himself to relax. The moment he exhaled, releasing the tension in his body, the toy slipped inside. 

Yuri yelped, eyes going wide. Ashe moaned behind him from the extra tightness. 

“See?” Ashe said, breathless now. “It’s perfectly fine.” 

It was definitely not fine.

Yuri’s eyes and mouth were wide and gaping. He couldn’t seem to close either. Something about the sudden extra intrusion had washed all thought from Yuri’s mind. It was a blank now, a barren expanse of senseless noise. Some of that noise came from Yuri’s open mouth as Ashe started to rock into him again. Yuri emitted a sound like a strangled screech. He’d never been so full in his life and it was breaking any thin tether he had to sanity after the bizarre events of this day. 

Ashe managed to start pumping the object even as he kept thrusting into Yuri. It wasn’t much, just shallow little pushes, but it added a clashing extra pressure. 

“Please,” Yuri whined. He wasn’t sure if he was begging for mercy or for more. 

It didn’t really matter. Ashe had made it clear Yuri would find no mercy here. 

Everything sped up – Ashe’s thrusts, the jerk of the object in Yuri’s ass, the rasp of Ashe’s breaths, the whine of Yuri’s moans. The lines blurred, swirling in Yuri’s head. He wasn’t sure if it was the lingering influence of whatever Ashe had drugged him with or the effect of the double pounding or both, but it left him reeling, the room tilting around him.

“Mine,” Ashe muttered between heavy breaths. “Mine. Dimitri will know … he’ll know you belong to me … that he’s lost you … that I took something back … took it away from him...”

Yuri had no idea what Ashe was mumbling about. His once earnest devotion to chivalry and knightly pursuits seemed to have warped into a desire to see all those ideals shattered and mocked. It didn’t matter to Yuri – and not because he was nearly senseless from the fucking. Chivalry had never been part of Yuri’s vocabulary.

Ashe hitched forward. It drove his cock to the deepest point he’d reached yet. Yuri cried out and squirmed, but those stubborn ropes kept binding him tight. He bucked his hips, rutting against nothing, desperate for the touch that would tip him over the edge. Ashe seemed determined to make him come without it. He kept pounding into Yuri, jerking that toy at the same time so that Yuri felt stretched to breaking, so full there was no escape from the feel of Ashe unraveling him. 

He needed to reach the end. Yuri felt like he’d shatter if relief didn’t arrive soon. Ashe was pushing him further than he’d ever gone. Yuri had gotten plenty of experience in his life, but no one had ever used him like this, no one had ever shattered every one of Yuri’s careful expectations and safeguards and shoved him toward a peak he’d never dared fathom. 

“Come.” 

It was a command, an order rasped between haggard, hot breaths. 

Yuri didn’t even realize he’d been waiting for the order until Ashe issued it. The moment Ashe spoke, Yuri’s whole body lurched, desperate to obey. He went rigid at the peak of the tension, everything pulling in close and tight before gushing into a shivering, sloppy puddle. Yuri jerked and spasmed like the orgasm sputtering out of him was dragging out his very life force, like he wouldn’t survive the wild ride Ashe had strapped him into. 

It didn’t even pass entirely before warmth filled Yuri’s ass. Ashe popped the toy out and tossed it aside as he filled Yuri. He remained there a moment, fingers gripping tight as aftershocks rattled Ashe’s body. Yuri felt each and every one and twitched. Then, finally, Ashe dragged himself out of Yuri. His cum dribbled out after him, wet on Yuri’s leg. 

Ashe released him and Yuri sank to the floor, lying on his side, trembling, not caring about the mess on his ass and thighs and stomach as the world went on rocking around him. His head felt light, thoughts still distant as coherence timidly returned. 

Yuri startled when Ashe returned, sitting on the floor before Yuri. He was dressed again, looking completely unruffled even as Yuri lay limp on the stone. 

Ashe smiled down at Yuri. “You’re so pretty,” Ashe said, stroking along Yuri’s face. 

Yuri found it difficult to agree just then. 

“Maybe I’ll keep you for myself after all,” Ashe said. He tucked Yuri’s hair behind his ear. “I was going to kill you when Dimitri refuses, but it seems I’m still rather fond of you, my little mockingbird.” 

“Savage,” Yuri said.

“Hm?”

Gods, it was hard to talk. “Savage … mockingbird.”

Ashe laughed, hiding his mouth with a hand. “Oh, Yuri, that’s cute. But I’ve clipped your wings, birdie. You’re just a pet now.”

Just a pet.

In all Yuri’s various lives and strange adventures, he’d never been anyone’s pet. Their toy, perhaps, but what Ashe proposed was … something else. Something that settled a cold, hard stone of fear in Yuri’s stomach. 

Right alongside a surge of excitement. 

Ashe saw both. It was clear from the smug little smile on his lips as he stood, leaving Yuri tied up and filthy in the strange stone room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
